Vacant Lights and Dwindling Twilight
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "O brave youth. In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast That was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you… His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. "Your name is Blaine. You are the hero chosen by the gods." Based on the game Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Eventual Klaine


Vacant Lights and Dwindling Twilight

I do not own Glee, or The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/anything related to the Zelda franchise.

Have some questions or qualms to share with me? You can always review or Private message me, because I check them and my email daily. Or you could always go into my ask on my tumblr:

district9ftw (period) tumblr (period) com

You could even follow me, if you want. I always make sure to add my fanfics in there too, and tend to write more stories there, as well.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

In the bright lands of Hyrule, past the great castle in which they were named for, and the vast plains of grass, there stood a small, quaint village by the name of Ordon. Not only one of the smallest of locations, next to Kakariko Village, but also one of the smallest of populations. Out of the fifteen- soon to be sixteen, because one of the residents was with child, nearly all of them were gathered together (or more like smashed together) in the mayor's house.

Blaine, a sum-what shy handy man, of sorts, was one of them. Nestled near the back he held in a sigh, not really paying attention to the current conversation, (which was about how the price of goat milk was depleting or something to the later) while he glanced not-so discreetly at a figure that was sitting across the room.

Kurt, the son of the mayor Burt, was an amazing sight to behold. With stunning hair that seemed to lie perfectly, the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen, and an equally stunning figure. He seemed to be just as bored as Blaine was, and upon catching Blaine's stare for a minute rolled his eyes playfully, grinning. Blaine grinned back and had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from giggling like a child.

And Blaine of course, was completely head over heels in love with him. Kurt was perfect. He was funny, smart, and brilliant with animals and children alike. There was a slim to none chance that he liked Blaine back though. He could have pretty much any guy he wanted, so why would he want Blaine? (Blaine was- well, short, awkward, clumsy, so basically everything Kurt's wasn't.)

"What do you think, Blaine?"

Blaine snapped back into the conversation, glancing around the room and flushing a bit under everyone's sudden gaze.

"Uh…what?"

William, the swordsman of the village, gazed at him sternly while Burt chuckled a bit, looking amused.

"Ah, he probably wouldn't understand our boring sales mumbo-jumbo anyhow." Burt said with a wave of his hand, and Blaine didn't know whether to be slightly offended or grateful. Not minutes later there was a knock on the door.

After a curious pause and an eyebrow rise Will made his way to the door. And all at once, Chandler, the over exuberant mailman nearly crashed into Will, waving a letter that was clutched in his hand.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr- Oh, I'm so sorry Will!" Will let out a heavy sigh and steadied Chandler, shaking his head.

"It's alright."

With a nervous laugh Chandler straightened his thick-rimmed glasses and placed the red hat that was part of his uniform back onto his blonde locks, clearing his throat a bit. He stepped forward while simultaneously thrusting the letter outwards and Burt grabbed it with a bemused expression. He opened the envelope and pulled out the note, scanning it briefly while Will glanced at it over his shoulder.

Chandler glanced around and seemed to hone in on Kurt's location, from where he seemed to be trying to blend in with the surrounding furniture as much as possible. Chandler instantly grinned a face-splitting smile.

"Hi, Kurt."

Kurt seemed to make a small noise akin to a dying whale (Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from giggling.) and pretended to really 'notice' Chandler's presence since his arrival.

"Hello, Chandler."

Seeming to be quite content with himself, Chandler saluted and proceeded to rattle of the regular spiel, something his boss ordered him to say, _"Well my business is concluded, onward to mail!" _before leaving.

"Well, this isn't good." Burt deadpanned, after finishing.

"What's wrong, dad?" Kurt asked, instantly concerned at how his father looked a tad worried.

"The royal family wishes the sword to be delivered at an earlier time: Three days from now." Burt informed them.

"This means I won't be able to give it to them." Will finished. He, as swordsman of the village, had been given the task of creating and delivering a sword upon the royal family. However, originally they had set the delivery a few weeks from now, giving Will enough time to be with his wife when she conceived her child.

"Who else could do it, then?"

There didn't seem to be much of a choice in Ordon. The shopkeeper, Sera, had to do exactly that. Her husband Hanch was a kind man, yet didn't have the courage or confidence to do such a task, and was better off at watching their young daughter Beth.

Pergie, a kind house wife, usually did the chores. It was sort of rare for her to even leave the house at times. Jaggle, her husband, was strong yet lacking in the height department. (He's shorter than Blaine, and that's saying something.) And he lived a more laid back life, with their two sons Malo and Talo.

Kurt could do it. He was plenty brave and strong, (despite his own bashful protests) yet Burt would never let him do a thing like that. Kurt had barely left Ordon too, just like Blaine.

* * *

"_I can't wait until next year, so I can start to see the world." Kurt admitted softly, staring up into the night sky. Blaine and he were- simply put- sprawled on top of Kurt's roof. There was a spot, directly in front of Kurt's bedroom window, facing the rest of the village that didn't slope downwards like the rest of the roof, so they would often spend their leisure time together up there._

_The rest of the village had long succumbed to sleep by now, so they were lying on their sides, whispering back and forth quietly. Kurt was referring to that fact that he planned to leave Ordon for once, and go explore a bit once he turned twenty. The reason he had stayed put in Ordon for so long was because of his father's heart problems. And just recently his father had started insisting that he go out somewhere for once so much, that Kurt had finally gave in just to shut him up._

"_You'll come with me, right?"_

_Blaine blinked, glancing at Kurt with slight shock. But then again, he probably had meant it as just friends._

"_I- sure, yeah."_

_Kurt smiled, looking relived._

"_Good, I would have hated being away from m-my best friend." Kurt stuttered out, blushing slightly and looking away. Blaine felt himself grin dopily, admiring how cute Kurt looked when he blushed._

"_So, it's really a plan?" Kurt asked, after a pause._

"_It's really a plan."_

* * *

So that left Fado, the goat rancher that spent more time running after the herd than actually ranching them, Emma, William's expecting wife, (so that, of course, was instantly vetoed) the children of the village, and-

"Blaine." Burt said slowly, after a pause. Blaine instantly froze.

"_Me_?" He asked incredulously, as Kurt asked "_Him?_" at the same time. Burt shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? I have nothing but confidence in you that you can do it."

"But, I-"

"It's a simple task, really. All you have to do is deliver the sword. It'd be a great help for me and Emma too." Will added.

"…Alright." Blaine finally said, sighing softly as Sera cheered happily and Fado slapped him on the back happily.

Really, how bad could it be though?

* * *

_Ordon, day 2._

The first thing Blaine did after he had awoken was pack. He had never been out of Ordon much, especially not traveling as far as the Castle Town, or the Castle of Hyrule itself, so he threw in whatever he thought he needed. (Snacks, an extra set of clothes, socks, the usual) William had told him that getting to and from Castle Town would be easy and he wouldn't really need a weapon or anything too dangerous.

Worst comes to worst he could always temporarily 'borrow' the royal families sword if something bad were to really happen, like a few Bulbins deciding to poke their green, goblin-like noses in his business.

Once he was done he sat his pack on his bed and stretched, gazing out of his window.

"Hey Blaine, are you up there?"

"Yeah Blaine, come outside!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Malo and Talo's voices floated in through his open windows, accompanied by Beth's enthusiastic giggling. Slipping down the ladder from his loft that kept his bed he landed on the ground floor of his quaint tree house with a quiet thud, happily throwing open the door and waving to them.

He lived on the edge of Ordon's village, next to a wooded area known as Faron Woods, which was also the home of the Ordon Spring, one of the most peaceful places in the Ordona Province. Just past the Ordon Spring was a slightly small yet stable bridge, and was also the only way to get from Ordon to other places such as Castle Town.

Talo was pestering Beth about something _again, _as it seemed, while Malo stood off to the side, the stoic (and not to mention way more mature than Blaine) stout six year old only interjecting in the conversation when needed.

He noticed that Colin, Will and Emma's quiet nine year old son was as usual, quite content with sitting in the tall grass, talking and stroking Elizabeth softly.

Elizabeth, often nicknamed Lizzie, was Blaine's brunette horse. He had had her as long as he could remember, and named her after Kurt's mom Elizabeth, whom he had only gotten the chance to meet briefly before the cancer took her. Of course he'd never tell Kurt this; he had simply said it was a coincidence and that he hadn't remembered her name at the time.

"Hey Colin, how are you doing today?" Blaine had asked, once he had climbed down. Colin turned to look up and him and smiled, before standing up.

"F-fine. Oh! I finished that fishing rod for you, Blaine. Maybe you can catch a few fish while you're on your journey!" Colin said happily, while stroking Elizabeth's soft white mane.

"Honestly Colin, you really didn't have to make it for me."

"Oh, it's alright. I sort of broke your last one, anyway." Colin reminded him, laughing sheepishly.

"I can't just ask them, alright?" Beth yelled, crossing her arms.

"They've been going at it all morning." Colin remarked, sighing and shaking his head. Humming a bit Blaine stood up straight, walking over to them.

"Hey, guys! What's with all the fighting?"

"Talo wants me to ta-"

"It's simple all she needs to do is-"

"But I can't just go behind my parents and-"

"You'd bring it back before they knew it was gone a-"

"_GUYS_. Please don't all talk at once, I didn't understand _any _of that." Blaine interrupted, holding up his hands. Beth huffed.

"Well Malo and Talo want me to take out the slingshot from my momma's store so they can play with it. But what if they mess around and break it, how would I explain that to my parents?"

"But we _wouldn't _break it, honest! We just want to look at it, you could bring it back right after that!" Talo insisted, flailing his arms.

"It's not a guarantee you wouldn't!"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down. Take a deep breath."

"Yeah, you guys are giving me a headache." Talo mumbled.

Blaine didn't really blame Talo for wanting the slingshot from Sera's store. There was plenty to do around Ordon, sure, but you could only play hide and seek so many times. And they weren't allowed into the forest.

"It's never nice to take things without asking." Blaine said.

"Yeah yeah, we know. Ask our parents and all, blah blah blah. If we wanted a lecture we would have asked our parents." Malo deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Blaine would have been taken aback, if he wasn't used to Malo's sarcastic comments.

"Malo, have some respect!" Beth chastised, and Blaine smiled. Either Beth had a small crush on him, or simply admired him a lot. Probably the latter, because A. He was almost twenty and too old for her, and B. He was gay. It was common knowledge. He had come out a few years ago, a bit before Kurt had come out as well. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the village didn't think a bad thing about it, and still cared for him.

"Well you guys, I have to go into the village to see if anybody has something they'd like me to do before I go, I can maybe work something out for you guys if you'd like." Blaine explained, laughing softly when the three collectively looked at him hopefully.

"You'd do that for us?"

"Of course I would!"

Smiling Blaine left for the village, Beth sighing happily, clasping her hands together while Talo and Malo whooped excitedly.

-End of Prologue part 1


End file.
